Nous commençons à peine à nous amuser Vincent x Jeremy (OS)
by Emmanu2004
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Jeremy reçoit la visite de Vincent dans son bureau. Visites qui se terminent invariablement en calvaire pour le garde de nuit. YAOI / Vincent x Jeremy / FNAF / OS / LEMON


**Hem... Salut les gens ! Ceux qui suivent ma fic Vincent x Mike auront remarqué la disparition de l'OS avec Jeremy. C'est tout simplement que, pour un court laps de temps, j'ai de nouveau accès à un ordinateur, qui me permet de créer une nouvelle fanfic. Et oui, j'adore ce nouveau concept d'une intro dans une intro. _Introception_ !**

* * *

 **Salut les gens !**

 **J'avais envie de faire un petit break avec le Vincent x Mike**

 **pour faire un OS (avec un lemon, sinon c'est pas drôle), sur un**

 **couple dont je suis totalement fan. C'est pas la peine de vous dire**

 **duquel il s'agit, si vous savez lir** **e, vous le savez déjà.**

 **En fait, y a pas longtemps, je suis tombée sur des fanarts qui m'ont,**

 **hum... Disons, inspirée (z'avez qu'à chercher "jerple" sur Google images).**

 **M'enfin, c'es** **t parti, bande d'enfoirés !**

 **Uuuuuuuliaaaaaaaa !**

* * *

Un petit cri de surprise et de peur s'échappa des lèvres de Jeremy lorsqu'il tomba au sol avec fracas. Au dessus de lui, debout et un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, Vincent le fixait. Le jeune homme pouvait voir ses yeux blancs luire dans l'obscurité presque totale, et cela lui faisait peur. Il tenta de se relever, mais l'homme violet posa un pied sur sa poitrine, le dissuadant ainsi d'esquisser le moindre geste.

\- Eh bien eh bien, Jeremy, lança Vincent d'une voix qui fit frissonner sa victime, tu n'es pas content de me revoir ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ne parvint qu'à pousser un gémissement effrayé. "Revoir" était le mot clé dans la phrase de Purple Guy. En effet, la veille, vers 5 AM, l'homme violet était passé lui rendre une petite visite, qui avait vite dégénérée. Jeremy s'était retrouvé accoudé au bureau, immobilisé par les bras de Vincent alors que celui-ci lui faisait subir... des choses auxquelles le pauvre garçon ne voulait même pas penser.

\- Je suis simplement venu terminer ce que nous avions commencé hier... C'était amusant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Le visage terrifié de sa victime lui suffisait. Avec un calme déconcertant (et terrifiant aux yeux de Jeremy), il s'allongea en surplomb du jeune homme, se soutenant au dessus de lui en prenant appui sur ses bras, qui maintenaient d'ailleurs ceux du garde de nuit cloués au sol.

Jeremy sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide parcourir sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces en se mordant la lèvres pour ne pas crier. Mais, de toute façon, qui l'entendrait ? Il était seul, ici. Seul avec un psychopathe violet et des animatroniques tueurs. Avec, pour seul allié, un masque de Freddy qui ne marchait qu'une fois sur deux.

 **(Avant de continuer, je me sens obligée de dire que je sais que le masque n'est totalement inutile que** **sur Foxy, Balloon Boy et Puppet. Juste pour éviter les commentaires de rageux.)**

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier. Mais il n'avait nulle part où fuir, nulle part où se cacher.

Une des mains de Vincent relâcha son poignet. Avant même que Jeremy ai pensé à une tentative de fuite, son autre main saisit ses deux bras en même temps. Il les tenaient d'une poigne de fer, qui arracha un gémissement de douleur au jeune homme. Il avait mal, et il voulait partir plus que tout. Purple Guy le terrifiait, et tous deux en étaient conscients. L'homme violet prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à lui rappeler sans cesse qu'il pouvait le tuer à tout moment. Justement, la veille, quand il était venu le voir, il avait amené un couteau avec lui, histoire de "s'amuser". Les plaies sur le corps de Jeremy étaient encore brûlantes.

La main libre de Vincent se glissa sous le pull de sa victime, qui réalisa avec terreur que l'homme violet comptait bien mettre ses paroles à l'acte. Il aurait voulu se débattre et crier, mais la peur le paralysait et lui nouait la gorge.

Il y avait aussi une chose, dont laquelle Jeremy refusait catégoriquement de se souvenir. Il savait que c'était une réaction naturelle du corps humain, quand on stimulait certaines parties, et pourtant... Il ne parvenait pas à oublier ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant, quand il avait laissé échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Maintenant la main de Vincent passait et repassait sur son torse maigre, titillant ses boutons de chair. Jeremy se mordait la lèvre. Il était rouge pivoine. Sa gêne et sa timidité semblaient amuser l'homme violet, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Le visage enfantin du jeune homme lui faisait un peu oublier sa passion pour le meurtre, et ses soubresauts nerveux l'excitaient.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un de ses tétons, et le corps de Jeremy se cambra. Vincent, en souriant, tordit un peu sa prise, arrachant un gémissement au jeune homme. Il se tortillait un peu dans de vaines tentatives pour échapper à l'emprise de l'homme violet, qui ne le trouvait que plus adorable ainsi. Sa bouche commença à explorer le creux de la gorge de sa victime. Ses lèvres apposèrent des suçons dans son cou, y laissant un peu de salive. Ses dents mordirent aussi sans aucune douceur la peau fine de Jeremy, qui pensa qu'il allait certainement perdre conscience à cause de la souffrance ou de la terreur.

Avant de s'attaquer à son autre téton, la main du psychopathe effleura distraitement une blessure au niveau des pectoraux de Jeremy. Blessure qui, bien évidemment, avait été causée par Vincent et son couteau. La plaie encore à vif et ravivée par la main de l'homme violet arracha un glapissement de douleur au garde de nuit.

Purple Guy haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa victime réagisse à un simple frôlement. Avec un sourire sadique, il s'amusa à caresser doucement la blessure et à appuyer dessus, faisant gémir le pauvre Jeremy.

Le sourire de Vincent s'élargit encore plus quand il releva le pull du jeune homme, dévoilant au grand jour la plaie (qui n'était pas vraiment jolie à voir). Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage du garde de nuit, puis reporta son attention sur la cicatrice (ben non, en fait c'est même pas une cicatrice vu qu'elle est quasi pas refermée). Il se pencha sur la blessure et se mit à passer sa langue dessus.

Jeremy cria. Sentir Purple Guy lécher lentement sa blessure, sentir sa salive mouiller la plaie encore béante était un supplice.

\- A... Arrête ! Je... Je t'en supplie !

\- Pourquoi ? Nous commençons à peine à nous amuser, Jeremy...

Un des genoux de Vincent alla appuyer contre l'entrejambe du garde de nuit, et un sourire de psychopathe traversa son visage quand il vit sa victime se mordre la lèvre. Il pressa un peu plus contre ses parties intimes, attendant le moment ou Jeremy céderait comme la veille.

Le jeune homme avait terriblement mal, et se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Certes, il avait découvert peu de temps auparavant que les filles, ce n'était pas son truc, mais... merde, quoi, il était encore puceau ! Et, dites-moi si je me trompe, mais je crois que quand on veut perdre sa virginité, on choisit avec qui le faire !

Et ce n'était franchement pas le cas de Jeremy, qui se mordait désormais l'intérieur de la joue si fort qu'un goût de sang envahit sa bouche.

Il ne fallait pas crier, que ce soit de douleur ou de plaisir. Il ne fallait donner aucun signe de faiblesse. Il fallait rester de glace, en éspérant que Vincent finisse par se lasser.

Mais vu comment c'était parti, il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Jeremy pouvait sentir l'excitation de Purple Guy grimper en flèche, rendant ses coups de langue de plus en plus hardis et ses pressions de genou de plus en plus appuyées.

\- A... Arrête ! Ça fait mal !

Ignorant les supplications de Jeremy, Vincent fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son torse, en profitant pour mordiller au passage sa peau. Le garde de nuit ressentit un très bref instant de soulagement en sentant la langue du tueur quitter sa blessure, sentiment qui fut remplacé immédiatement par la douleur de sentir le froid air ambiant sur sa plaie encore mouillée de la salive de Purple Guy.

Celui-ci avait maintenant le visage au niveau de son bas-ventre. Il avait déplié ses jambes, et son genou avait quitté l'entrejambe de Jeremy, qui ressentait désormais comme une sorte de vide.

La main libre de Vincent fit lentement, trrrrès lentement glisser la fermeture éclair du pantalon du garde de nuit vers le bas.

Jeremy, déjà haletant, sentit son souffle s'accélérer (NON, je refuse de faire une blague sur les asthmatiques, ce serait beaucoup trop facile et méchant) en réalisant qu'il était presque en caleçon devant un psychopathe violet. Oui, car, trouvant que le pull du garde de nuit était un peu trop gênant pour la suite, Vincent lui avait enlevé et l'avait balancé dans un coin où il avait été rejoint peu de temps après par son T-shirt.

Le pantalon de Jeremy partageait désormais leur triste sort (tous ces vêtements abandonnés, c'est tellement triste que j'en ai presque la larme à l'œil). Mais bon, le garde de nuit, affolé continuait de supplier Vincent d'arrêter sa torture, les larmes aux yeux. L'homme violet ne se départissait pas de son sourire diabolique habituel et, d'une seule main toujours, il déboutonna sa chemise qui alla se perdre dans le néant, à la suite du pull, du T-shirt et du pantalon de Jeremy.

Le jeune homme ne pût alors s'empêcher de s'extasier devant le torse (violet) de Vincent. Certes, c'était un putain de psychopathe tueur d'enfant, mais... bordel, Jeremy se savait attiré par les hommes, et Purple Guy était typiquement le genre qu'il lui aurait (physiquement).

Le garde de nuit devait se l'avouer : son agresseur était quand-même très bien bâti. Il devait aussi reconnaître que toutes les choses horribles qu'il lui faisait subir étaient, d'un certain point de vue, terriblement excitantes.

Et alors que ses pensés dérivaient vers le physique avantageux de Vincent, celui-ci se débraguettait et se retrouvait dans la même tenue que Jeremy, c'est à dire .en boxer. Lorsque le jeune homme repris ses esprits, le psychopathe faisait doucement glisser son caleçon sur ses jambes.

Premier réflexe immédiat : le garde de nuit se débattit de toutes ses forces en poussant des gémissements affolés. Ses efforts furent bientôt réduits à néant par l'autre main de Vincent, qui jusqu'ici maintenait ses bras plaqués au sol et qui était maintenant positionnée sur sa gorge. Le message était clair : si Jeremy faisait le moindre geste pour se débattre ou tenter de fuir, ce serait la dernière chosequ'il ferait de sa vie.

Il regarda donc avec impuissance Purple Guy lui retirer son boxer et jeter un regard très intéressé sur ce que le morceau de tissu dissimulait. Jeremy, lui, rougit car il bandait. Mais il rougit encore plus lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Vincent se poser sur son sexe, puis passer et repasser tout autour, de haut en bas.

Il voulait dire trop de choses en même temps, et les mots se bousculaient derrière ses lèvres serrées, le faisant bafouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais qui devait être une supplique à l'attention de Vincent.

Celui-ci s'amusait beaucoup de voir le désarroi de sa victime, ce qui l'encouragea à presser un peu les choses. Il prit le sexe de Jeremy en bouche, lui arrachant une sorte de couinement à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la terreur. Les doigts du garde de nuit étaient crispés sur le vide, et ses poignets étaient toujours douloureux à cause de la poigne de fer de Vincent.

En entendant Jeremy pousser un râle d'excitation qu'on n'aurait pu confondre avec rien d'autre, un frisson parcourut le corps de Purple Guy, qui commença à faire aller et venir sa bouche sur le sexe de sa victime.

Celle-ci était d'ailleurs encore plus gênée, car elle aimait bien ce que Vincent lui faisait subir. Réaction naturelle de l'appareil masculin, certes, mais réaction TRÈS embarrassante quand-même.

Et croyez-moi, ce fut encore plus embarrassant pour notre pauvre gardien (déjà suffisamment malmené) quand il jouit dans la bouche de Vincent avec un gémissement. OSEZ venir me dire que c'est pas une situation gênante. Allez, j'vous attends.

\- V... Vincent, s'il te plaît, arrête ça, je...

L'homme violet, ignorant comme à son habitude les plaintes de sa victime, se mît à lécher le plus tranquillement du monde le liquide blanc sur le sexe de cette dernière.

Puis...

Le bruit désagréable d'un radio-réveil qui sonne pour vous dire d'aller en cours se fit entendre. Et si tous les étudiants du monde sont toujours de mauvaise humeur en ce moment là, Jeremy était pour le moins radieux.

Il était 6 AM. Il avait passé sa troisième nuit avec un psychopathe violet et des animatroniques tueurs. C'est pas tous les jours que ce genre de chose arrive.

Vincent, aussi frustré qu'un collégien qui se serait fait tirer du sommeil par son radio-réveil et qui en plus se rend compte qu'il n'a pas révisé pour son contrôle de maths (non, c'est pas du tout du vécu), poussa un profond soupir et attrapa son pantalon. (Si tu as lu cette phrase à voix haute et sans faire de pauses, tu es probablement décédé. Mes sincères condoléances.)

\- La fête est finie pour aujourd'hui, Jeremy.

Le garde de nuit était toujours impressionné par l'étonnante rapidité de Vincent, qui se rhabilla entièrement en moins d'une minute, alors que lui était encore allongé sur le sol, les jambes écartées et la respiration haletante.

\- Je te verrai ce soir... À bientôt.

Puis il quitta la pièce, les mains dans les poches avec tout le swag et la dignité du monde, laissant Jeremy seul et abasourdi.

* * *

 **Pfffffiou, enfin fini !**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, et une spéciale dédicace à tous ceux**

 **qui sont allés taper "jerple" sur Google images, car félicitations, votre**

 **esprit vient d'être corrompu à jamais.**

 **Je tiens aussi à apporter mon soutien à touuus les étudiants qui se font réveiller**

 **tous les matins par cette insupportable "bip, bip, bip". Investissez dans**

 **un réveil moins chiant, c'est un conseil d'ami.**

 **Enfin bref, bye les gens !**


End file.
